Linc or Swim
May 13, 2016 May 24, 2016 May 25, 2016 May 26, 2016 May 26, 2016 May 30, 2016 May 31, 2016 June 1, 2016 June 19, 2016 September 7, 2016 September 14, 2016 October 17, 2017 November 11, 2017 May 30, 2018}} |previous = "Undie Pressure" |next = "Changing the Baby" |image = Linc or Swim.png |viewers = 1.84 million}} "Linc or Swim" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot All ten of Lincoln's sisters want to use the new kiddie pool he has purchased, but it is not large enough for all of them. Synopsis It's a hot day in Royal Woods. At the community pool, Lincoln comes out of the bathroom in his orange swim trunks, and says to the viewers that on a hot summer day, there's nothing like swimming in the pool. He attempts a cannonball, but a lifeguard stops him, and kicks Lincoln and all ten of his sisters out of the pool. Lynn complains that they were just having fun, but the lifeguard states that chicken fighting in the pool during senior citizen swim is not fun. The family then goes to the community pool in Huntington Oaks, where Lincoln comes outs and attempts another cannonball, only for the lifeguard to kick them all out once more. Lana is called out for drinking the pool water, which she says tastes like chicken noodle soup. The lifeguard concedes to this, but scolds her for throwing carrots and celery into the pool. Then, at the third pool in Hazeltucky, an irritated Lincoln comes out of a changing booth, and attempts another cannonball, only for everyone to be kicked out yet again. Lori complains that they were only having fun, only for the lifeguard to complain about Lily having had a fecal incident in the pool, which has now been emptied for cleaning. The siblings are walking home, and Lori says to everyone that they can find another pool to cool off in, until Lisa informs them that they have been banned from every pool within a 60 mile radius. This angers her siblings, and causes an argument, as Lincoln laments that there's no more pool-time for the Louds. Upon saying that he has an idea and leaves while his sisters continue to argue. At a sports store, Lincoln sees a box for a deluxe pool and imagines himself swimming in it, only for his sisters to have taken over and preventing him from getting in. Cursing his inability to enjoy the pool in his own fantasies, he sees another box saying "Paradise For One", and imagines himself having the pool all to himself. He leaves with his new pool, only to realize he forgot to pay when the alarm goes off. Back at the Loud House, the sisters all cool themselves with various things from the fridge. Lincoln hides, but Leni spots him, and asks if he wants to "chill" with them. He opts not to and sneaks out the back door with his new pool set, and Lisa passes off his odd behavior as heat stroke. Lincoln opens the box and looks at the manual, only to see it's too large, and tosses it away. Lincoln tries setting up the kiddie pool, but folds it into a tent, a boat, and a unicorn. Lincoln finally uses the instructions and uses a pump but some air deflates. He then tries blowing into it himself, but hyperventilates, becomes dizzy, and briefly falls unconscious. Sometime later, he wakes up, with half his face sunburned; he uses another pump and successfully inflates the pool. A bee appears and chases Lincoln, and it punctures a hole in the pool. Lincoln tapes the hole and fills the pool with water, but tries to move it out of the shade and fills it again when he spills it all. Finally done and healed from his sunburn, he comes back outside to do a cannonball, but stops when he sees Lori and Leni relaxing in it on floaties, much to his surprise. Lori commends him for buying their own pool that nobody can kick them out of, and Leni says there is room for one more if he wants in. Lincoln begins to explain that the pool was meant only for one when Lynn pounces him and calls for another chicken fight. Before long, all of the sisters are outside enjoying the pool while Lincoln struggles for a chance to finally get in as well. While chasing Lily around the pool, as she had again ditched her diaper, Lincoln sees that Lisa is about to dip one of her experiments in the water. She explains that she's testing the water with a serum for eliminating urine. Lincoln doesn't believe anyone here would actually pee in the water, but Lisa pours it in and all the water turns purple, dissolves, and then evaporates. Everyone, save for Lincoln and Lisa, blushes with embarrassment, indicating that they all peed in the water. Lincoln rinses out the pool, refills the water and the ten sisters resume the fun. Lana is seen chopping carrots, Leni and Luan are playing "Marco Polo" while Leni gets confused with the rules, much to Luan's annoyance. Lincoln tries getting in, but he see Lily without her diaper and he quickly puts it back on her. Before getting in, he is shocked to see Lucy in it, Lucy states she's not swimming, she's trying to see if she's a witch by floating. Confused, Lincoln says she is indeed floating, which Lucy thinks is "wicked". Again, Lily is seen without her diaper and he gives chase. Lynn and Lana duel each other with pool noodles, while Lola whines that they are splashing her. Lincoln scolds the two of them for horseplaying, until Luan suggests elephant play instead when she blasts him with water out a pool noodle which amuses the sisters. Bobby then arrives on the scene, and tells Lincoln that Lori hired him as lifeguard. He whistles to tell everyone to get out of the pool because of senior swim, much to the outrage of all the siblings as there's no elderly people present. Lori clarifies that it's meant for her, as she's a high school senior, and says now it's truly paradise for one. Incensed, Lincoln blows Bobby's whistle and angrily tells his sisters that this was his pool that he bought, and that he hasn't even been able to enjoy it himself yet. Lynn says that they were all just having fun, but Lincoln kicks them all out, much to their anger as they reluctantly do as he says. Lincoln tries to enjoy the pool alone, but he quickly gets bored and lonely and imagines the antics of his ten sisters. He tries to do a cannonball but finds that his pool is not designed for them, much to his disappointment. He begins to regret his outburst until he hears a commotion out front, and sees that the ten sisters and Bobby are having fun playing in the new deluxe pool that they bought for themselves. Lincoln asks how they got it, and Lori begins to explain that they paid for it together when Luan chimes in to say they "pooled" their money for it, earning her another round of groans and a whack on the head from Lynn's pool noodle. The sisters invite him in, much to Lincoln's surprise as he had kicked them out of his. They say that what he did was selfish, but that they are more than happy to let him use theirs as it's more fun when all eleven of them are together. Touched by this, Lincoln happily obliges and comes in to do a cannonball. Ironically, Lincoln doesn't see a label warning against cannonballs INSIDE the pool, thus destroying it and causing a tidal wave. Luna laments that there's now no pool for the whole summer, and Lori ask how they going to cool off. Lincoln invites them all to come back into his pool. Back at the backyard, The siblings and Bobby are all in the kiddie pool; cramped, yet cool downed and happy. Lincoln says to the viewers it turns out that a pool; and basically everything awesome in life, is more fun when everyone gets to be a part of it. Bobby quickly blows his whistle and informs The Loud Family that Lily has had yet another fecal incident in the pool, causing the siblings to panic and jump out, with Lily giggling to herself. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna / Pool Manager #3 *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Jelinsky *Fred Tatasciore as Pool Manager #1 *Brian Stepanek as Pool Manager #2 Trivia *Lana has two different swimsuits in this episode. When they get kicked out the second time, she has a sky blue one piece with a bunny on it, but for the rest of the episode, she wears another one piece which looks like blue overalls. *This is the first episode to air on Friday the 13th. *This episode confirms that Lori and Bobby are seniors (12th grade). *In the scene where the sisters have a big pool in their front yard, one can see Lynn hanging upside down from a tree branch. *'Innuendo': Lisa made a chemical that would eradicate any urine in the pool, and upon pouring the chemical in the water, all of it immediately evaporated, and each one of the sisters (sans Lisa) blushed out of embarrassment, revealing that they all urinated in the pool. *'Irony': Lori scolds Lincoln for being bossy, but earlier she was bossy when she kicked out her siblings. References *''Linc or Swim'' - The episode's title is a pun of the phrase "sink or swim". *'' '' - The seniors at the community pool are based on elderly people from past Nicktoons: **'' and '' - Lou Pickles. **'' '' - Grandpa Phil. **'' '' - Miss Bitters. **'' '' - Miss Fowl. **'' '' - Iroh. ***This is the second episode that some Nicktoon lookalikes have appeared in the series, the first is "Left in the Dark" with SpongeBob and Patrick. ***Coincidentally, Chris Savino also worked on Hey Arnold!. *'' '' - The suits the decontaminating team members are wearing look like the suits of the A.I.M. members. *'' '' - Both Lincoln and Lana sing versions of the kids' song. Lincoln sings it as he tries to leave the store with the pool, and Lana sings it as she adds vegetables to Lincoln's pool. *'' '' - Lisa's line "is clearing suffering the first symptoms of heat stroke. Now, pass the frozen succotash," contains a possible nod to catchphrase, "Sufferin' succotash!" *'' '' - Luna's line "Looks like pool's out for summer!" is a reference to the song " ". *'' '' - The rule about no cannonballs is a reference to the lyric "how many times must the cannonballs fly before they're forever banned" from the song " ". Errors *At every community pool, the siblings needed to get dressed, but after the third time, they were all walking in their swimsuits on the street, and nobody was carrying their regular outfits. **When Lincoln separates from his sisters to go to the store, he was in his regular outfit, despite the fact that he wasn't carrying it. *After Lori and Leni find out about Lincoln's pool and ask him to join, the straps on Leni's swimsuit are missing. *The last time Lincoln yells "Cannonball!", his mouth doesn't sync up with his dialogue. *When the kids are groaning at Luan's joke about the deluxe pool, some of the kids' poses snap to their reactions without any motion or animation doing so. Also, some of their mouths don't move when they groan in return. *When Lincoln's sisters are accepting of him of using their pool, his bags are missing. *Lana's eyelashes are missing when the Louds get kicked out of the second pool they were in. **They are also missing when she sings in Lincoln's fantasy. *'Plot hole': In "Making the Case", the Louds already have a pool, so they didn't need to buy a new one. Running Gags *Lincoln trying to cannonball into the pool only for something to prevent him from doing so, whether it be getting kicked out of the pool or warning labels stating not to perform them. *Every time the Loud kids get kicked out of a community pool... **...a lifeguard yells "Loud family, out!"... **...one of the sisters would proclaim "But we were just having fun."... **...the lifeguard rebuffs "(an action a sister did) are/is not fun."... **...the outcome of the sister's action being revealed. *Someone yelling "Loud Family, out!". *Leni not understanding Marco Polo, much to Luan's annoyance. es:Lincoln o Nadar fr:La piscine des loud pl:Siostro, basen pt-br:Linc ou Nadar ru:Заплыв Линкольна tl:Linc or Swim